1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire channel device that is easily attached to the siding on an exterior of a building and that supports one or more wires within an interior channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunications or electronics industry, it is common practice for a technician to route wires along an outside wall of a building, such as a home or business. Conventional practice provides several approaches that involve either using a cable clip, using a clamp with a screw, and stapling the wire to the siding. However, each of these approaches has drawbacks. Moreover, all of these approaches leave the wire exposed to ambient environmental conditions, such as, for example, ozone, wind, precipitation, wildlife, and others.
Using the cable clip is problematic because this approach is limited to the clip supporting one wire at one spot. If multiple wires are run, then the technician has to install more clips and space them apart. This approach can be time consuming and can create an eye sore on the side of the house.
Using the clamp and screw is problematic because this approach is very time consuming and creates even more of an eye sore than the use of the cable clip. When the clamp and screw are used, they are initially attached to the siding, the wire is placed under then clamp, and finally the clamp is tightened down. If more than one wire is routed in the clamp and screw, then the wires frequently get pinched which may cause electrical shorts.
Stapling the wire to the wall is problematic because older siding frequently splits, cracks, and/or breaks when subjected to the staple impact. And similar to the embodiments above, if multiple wires are run, the technician frequently must route and staple each wire independently.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device to overcome the above and/or other shortcomings of the conventional approaches.